Four Seasons
by LinaRiz
Summary: Todo en la vida tiene sus etapas y su tiempo. Sus estaciones. Y Draco y Hermione no son menos... Primer capítulo: Invierno.


**Para Juneau, porque... Tú lo sabes, ruleas! Mi regalito de cumple (a que no te lo esperabas?).**

**Soundtrack: _Vivaldi – _**_Four Seasons – Winter_

* * *

**INVIERNO**

Bajó sus manos suavemente por sus hombros, llevando con ellas la fina tela del vestido. Acercó sus labios al cuello de ella y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a apoyar su mejilla sobre su cuello, sin decir o hacer nada.

Su aliento sobre su piel desnuda creó una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo y llegó a su boca, convirtiéndose en gemido. Mordiéndose el labio, se volteó y lo encaró. Lo miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos dolor, miedo, desesperanza. Y deseó poder curarlo, poder ayudarlo. Pero lo único que logró hacer fue besarlo, para luego susurrar junto a su boca:

– Te amo.

Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia él. La besó nuevamente, con fervor, con pasión, con angustia. Besó sus mejillas y besó sus ojos, y sintió el gusto salado y dulce de las lágrimas. Y sonriendo, la abrazó fuerte, protegiéndola.

– Por siempre.

Anudó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez fue un beso de necesidad. Acarició su pelo, sus brazos y su espalda desnudos. Se ajustó a su agarre como tantas otras veces, y se dejó llevar hasta la cama, en donde se recostó. Estiró una mano buscándolo, para atraerlo hacia ella, y no lo encontró. Se imaginó otra vez en sueños, perdida sin él y sin poder verlo. Y cuando desesperaba, unos labios conocidos besaron el dorso de su mano y luego su palma.

Su cuerpo se relajó al instante y sonrió. Una sonrisa quebrada, triste.

Siguió besando su brazo, luego su hombro, luego la clavícula. Subió por el cuello hasta llegar a su boca.

– No me dejes – susurró ella con la voz ahogada por las emociones que la embargaban. Dolor, placer, desesperanza.

– Nunca.

La acarició lentamente, disfrutando de cada momento. Sabía lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, y ella también… Otras personas, aguardando en el marco de la puerta para recobrar sus cuerpos.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella se aferró a él. Fuera, el viento, la nieve, el frío azotaban sin piedad, pero en aquel momento ellos ardían de pasión, de locura. De _amor_.

Un ritmo en aumento se apoderó de sus pulsos y de sus movimientos. Cada vez eran más concientes de cuan poco tiempo les quedaba. Unas pocas horas más antes de separarse… _para siempre_.

Ella sintió, en el punto culminante, unas gotas caer sobre sus mejillas. Lo observó. La luna refulgía en su pelo e iluminaba parte de su cara, dando a conocer una evidencia de algo que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar: que era humano. Y que sabía llorar.

Se abrazaron fuertemente cuando el clímax inundó sus cuerpos. Él se apoyó sobre ella y se acostó a su lado, atrapándola con sus brazos. Ella pasó su dedo pulgar por sus ojos, para limpiar sus lágrimas. Pero lo sabía tan lleno de angustia por llorar, que no pudo más y se ahogó en el mismo mar que él.

Y con el frío fuera, el calor dentro y el vacío en sus corazones, se durmieron abrazados, aguardando por el alba, el momento en el cual se separarían sin mirar atrás, para cumplir cada uno con su misión. Una misión dolorosa, más aún imposible, tan sólo por el hecho de tener que llevarla a cabo sin el otro.

_Existen momentos extraños, incluso ridículos, como que Draco Malfoy llore por tener que abandonar a una sangresucia, o que Hermione Granger sienta placer en su compañía. Son momentos fuera de lo común, sí, pero que tienen su fuente en una magia más poderosa y antigua que lo que el cuerpo y la mente humanos puedan resistir: el amor. El amor cambia, trastorna, enloquece y te hace la persona más feliz y más miserable del mundo. Pero, como en todo en la vida, hay que seguir adelante. Y esto es lo que ellos harán: seguir adelante con sus vidas, tratando de cambiar sus destinos._

_Destinos que mezclan frío, calor, flores y hojas marchitas. Y luego, nuevamente, la nieve de la mano con el invierno._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ya saben como hacermelo saber -y no, no me refiero a señales de humo, _of course_.**

**Nuevo LJ, si les interesa leer algo propio y no cannon -saben a lo que me refiero. http :// notopentonight . livejournal . com (sin los espacios)**

**Hasta el rato!**


End file.
